


A ghrá mo chroí

by Myseashellcat



Category: The Goblin Wars - Kersten Hamilton
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Finn and Tea are so adorable, First Impressions, First Meetings, I had to write this, Love at First Sight, True Love, Tyger Tyger - Goblin Wars: Book One, finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myseashellcat/pseuds/Myseashellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn walked into the Wylltson household prepared for anything... except for Teagan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn's reaction to meeting Teagan at the beginning of Tyger Tyger (book one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ghrá mo chroí

Finn Mac Cumhaill walked into the Wylltson household as if he owned the place, with all the confidence and charm needed in his line of work.

  
The house seemed nice enough, homey even, as he planned possible escape routes, and took in the apparent organized chaos that one expected in the house of an artist.

  
The said artist, his Aunt Aileen, seemed nice enough as well. She didn't judge him or ask him a ton of questions, because she was _family_ and she understood. He would be safe here for now. Finn would be grateful for any down time he could get.  
Once Ms. Skinner was done with her paranoia and prejudice, his Aunt and Uncle called for his cousins to come and meet him.

  
Cousin Teagan emerged from a small alcove off the den that he hadn't noticed. A bolt of lightning went through him, making him stagger. Goosebumps rose all over his skin. His heart stopped beating. The air around him hummed with electricity.  
There before him stood Teagan Wylltson, the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on.

  
Fair skin, deep brown eyes, and just the right size to hold, but it wasn't her looks that caused the electric shock to his system. It was just _her_ and _her whole being_. Everything was wrong, but everything felt right, as if the earth and sky switched places.

  
More, he needed to know more.  
What did this mean? Why her? Why now? Did she feel it too?What did she like? How could he impress her? Why hadn't he asked Mameio more questions? Finn had no answers now but he would get them soon enough. Currently he had to deal with the beautiful girlie giving him a concerned look as he willed his heart to start beating again.

  
It did finally. But now it seemed to carry a new tune.

  
_Te-a-gan, Te-a-gan, Te-a-gan,_ it seemed to say.

  
Had never believed in love at first sight before, but he was starting to. Forcing himself to breathe, he turned on the charm and acted as if all was right in the world. It really wasn't, what with all the goblins that follow him everywhere and the uncertainty of whether he would live to see tomorrow.

  
But a more pressing matter was playing out before his eyes. His _a ghrá mo chroí_ * was his Aunt Aileen's daughter, his very own cousin. She was part of the family and that thought pained him. He didn't want her to be just family. Well maybe he did, but a different kind. The kind of family relationship that involved vows, rings, a white dress, kissing, and the Almighty's blessing.

_Dear Teagan Wylltson, I'm glad we're not blood-related._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I had to write this after I finished rereading the trilogy and realized that I couldn't find a single fanfic or work of fanart for the series. I can't draw so I decided to fix the problem by writing instead. Sorry if Finn seems a little OOC, I really had no clue how to write him. 
> 
> *A ghrá mo chroí - the love of my heart


End file.
